A Tangled Web of Charas
by megmeg999
Summary: A case of amnesia and a string of unforeseen and misfortunate lies lead the confused Amu and Ikuto on a whirlwind romantic journey that could change both their lives, as well as their friends', forever.


**Shugo Chara Fanfiction**

**Genre: **Romance x Supernatural

**Pairings**: Ikuto x Amu

**Rating**: K+

**Summary**: A case of amnesia and a string of unforeseen and misfortunate lies lead the confused Amu and Ikuto on a whirlwind romantic journey that could change both their lives, as well as their friends', forever.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Her long milky fingers extended out into the darkness of the sky before her, reaching out for that one spec of illumination among the near invisible stars . . . she was reaching for my target, the Embryo. Of course I couldn't let her have it, it was my job to obtain it, it was my only ticket to freedom.

Nevertheless, it didn't keep me from being captivated by the utter determination and youthful excitement for it on her striking face, now did it?

In that instant, I could recall the moment I had met her. She had been clinging to the rails of the rather high rafters, struggling not to lose her balance on that construction site. Despite the cheering and admiration of her newly born pink chara, she couldn't have been more frightened if she were facing death itself. Then again, from that height, I could understand such a fear.

_"So your name is Amu?_" I had murmured in her ear, reaching into her pocket for the two yet-to-be-hatched eggs.

To this day, I could laugh at the memory of her blush covered cheeks, the nervous stutter of her words . . . what a perverted kid. But it's what made her so much fun to mess with, something that had only seemed to increase as our days together passed.

Now, in this current moment, as we soared higher into the sky for the embryo we had all been eager to obtain since our first acquiring knowledge of it, it felt almost surreal that _someone_ was near their dreams.

Her eyes locked on mine, a sparkle I couldn't understand, but there was something intrigued about her gaze, and I couldn't help wondering if maybe she were searching for some answer to an unspoken question. Then I began to wonder . . . Not that she would but . . . if she were to get the embryo, what would be Amu's wish? What would she hope to gain?

"Amu! Look out!" someone screamed from the ground a great distance below, though it was only through my cat enhanced senses as Black Lynx that it made it possible for me to hear it to any extent.

Then the smell of smoke followed. Easter's helicopter had sent a missal our way, whether it be by accident or intentional, I was unaware of. Nonetheless, it didn't keep the smoke bomb from shooting at a hundred miles plus in our direction, projected to hit Amu head on.

"_Ikuto! It's going to hit Amu ~ nya! " _Yoru hollered with unexpected concern deep in my heart.

"_I know!"_ was all I could reply mentally, knowing full well he would hear it.

Instinct took over, and the very idea of even touching the embryo became sickening. Instead, I reached, out, grabbing my new target and enfolding her in the safety of my arms with every ounce of strength I possessed. She stuttered momentarily at the suddenness of my hold on her, though the sound of steel claws slashing through metal gave her full understanding.

The missal fell to the ground far below in pieces of unidentifiable metal, smoke dissipating into the air before us. Amu's breath came ragged with shock as her head pressed tightly to my heaving chest . . . then the world started to fade in and out. The energy seemed to evaporate from my body instantaneously, having been bracing itself for the impact should my reflective have not been at their highest potential.

At that point the ground started to approach, and we were freefalling thousands of feet to a floor of concrete and tar that would not lead to a happy ending. I could only do what I felt necessary at this point. With the last bit of energy I possessed, I cradled Amu's head against my chest, protecting her with every muscle in my body, keeping my head above hers to brace for impact.

"Ikuto . . ." her voice muttered softly, burrowing deeper into my chest as her arms went around my waist.

As the floor came yards from us, I was sure this was going to hurt . . . then something soft expanded between us, and we fell into the jelly cloud of what I assumed to be the Kiddy King's character change power. He was not far off, I knew that, and I used the softness of this change's power to let Amu go and take my leave.

The strength seemed to reappear as I leapt for a nearby rooftop, watching as Amu fell into Tadase's arms with a graceful drop. In the back of my mind, I could hear Yoru's laughter, most likely at the expense of me, seeing my unexpected irritation arise at the sight.

"_Ikuto's jealous ~ nya."_

"Shut up," I muttered in the darkest way I knew possible, watching as Tadase set her to her feet.

I salvaged the opportunity to make my reappearance, and jumped to the ground before them. At the sight of me, the Kiddy King took his scepter and urged me back.

"I will never lose to you, cat thief, never!"

His voice was booming, oddly enough considering his size and typically youthful sounding voice. Nevertheless, it was almost laughable he thought he could challenge me, and it certainly was a challenge. Now as to whether it was a challenge for the now absent Embryo, or for Amu, I wasn't entirely certain of.

Amu watched me with a curious and almost stunned gaze as I started to take off, but then life threw us all a curve ball that sent chills up our spines, and kept my feet planted to the earth with the weight of overwhelming shock. A small black robotic machine, labeled _Embry Mark-2_ ricocheted from some unknown origin in the sky, making its way to earth at an unbelievable speed. Its unexpected landing mark . . . dead center of Amu's head.

All were frozen in utter shock as it bounced from her head and clattered to the ground. For a moment, I was certain Amu would whine and laugh it off . . . then I saw the blood drip down her scalp and forehead, before watching her eyes roll to the back of her skull and to the floor she collapsed.

"Amu!" I shouted with overwhelming concern, my own voice drowning out Tadase's "Hinamori-san!" all too easily.

Instinct pulled me to her, and I stepped closer to aid her, but I was urged back by the little king. "Stay back!" he commanded me as his little tea mates gathered around to help. "You've done enough to help. Leave, now."

"_Ikuto, don't just stand there ~ nya. Let's help or go ~ nya!"_

I couldn't seem to work my feet, feeling an undying urge to help her as Kukai scooped her into his arms and took off flying in his character transformed state, their friends not far behind. There was nothing for me to do here, not that I could have done much even if I had the opportunity. She was my enemy, the past months had not changed that, despite our many intimate though unanticipated gatherings. This made it all the more real for me, watching as she was whisked away for medical attention, and I was left standing alone with no purpose of attendance.

_"Ikuto . . ._"

"We're leaving, Yoru," I finally snapped, releasing myself of the character transformation and watching my respective chara appear at my side.

"_Is Amu going to be okay ~ nya?"_

Was there an answer I could give? Of course not. Was there one I painfully longed for? Absolutely.

Despite my having told myself, on numerous occasions, that she was the enemy, the one I shouldn't care for or think of in any way, my alarm overpowered me, and it took every ounce of my self-control to keep up the apathetic façade I was so commonly known for. True, it may have been my true self for a great many years, but it was nothing but a permanent façade now, ever since I'd met Amu.

"Let's go," I said again, taking one effortless leap in a character changed form and jumping from rooftop to rooftop, in any direction that was not their own.

Where I was going, what I was doing, I didn't know anymore. But this night went from near miraculous to hell in a matter of moments, and suddenly I wasn't leaving . . . I was running . . . Running from whatever feelings I was growing for this perverted little girl named Amu.

* * *

**A/N: Well there is the prologue for you! I hoped whoever reads this enjoys it :D I really love Shugo Chara and have been eager to write a Fanfiction for it for the longest time. Let's hope this lives up to everyone's standards. Please review and give any commentary for me, all the advice and help is greatly welcomed and I love all of you guys for taking the time to read my first Shugo Chara Fanfiction! :D I hope you all stick around for the rest! This is only the start.**

**Note: I know I messed up the wording a little bit. I wrote this at almost two in the morning and I didn't actually have the energy to go back and watch the episode for reference. I did it all by memory. So I apologize if this scene is a little off. Keep in mind too, it's Ikuto's POV so it's not going to be the same scenes entirely. AND I know they are a little OOC, as far as I think, but I reiterate . . . TWO A.M! haha. Sorry if it bothers anyone. I'll try to be more consistent in the following chapters. THAANKS AGAIN! :D**


End file.
